magicofandomcom-20200215-history
SVA Rogue
Character Information SVA Rogue (スヴァ・ローグ Suva Rōgu) is a character of Magico from Naoki Iwamoto. He's the guardian of Lily, who is the current user of the Praline's Blessing. He was searching for the missing girl along with Shion. Appearance He literally has red, flame colored hair. He wears a black band on his forehead with yellow diamonds. He also has bands around his arms and wears black training pants. He is always carrying around a flame spirit that follows him everywhere. Personality He has a very short temper and a rude personality, that doesn't have any time to listen to anyone when someone he must protect is in danger. He starts to attack directly without giving thoughts, destroying many things around the town. When he finds useful information, he makes himself embarrassed asking where. He doesn't have any shame, even appearing naked after being fooled by fake magician books. History He's known Lily for a long time. They were talking with each other in a park. Lily tells him that she's not sad because her mother is with her, and will bring joy to everyone just like her mother did. Since then, he has been protecting her but in a extremely tough way to others. After that, he went to the home of Lily to show his new flame, that's when he heard that she had gone missing. Chronology Echidna Battle Arc Rogue is first seen demolishing a building where Shion & various townsfolk have gathered after Lily's disappearance. Rogue has heard rumors around town that Shion has been asking about Lily, and believes that Shion may be the one responsible for her kidnapping. The two argue over the matter until Father Welte steps in and attempts to calm Rogue down. Although Rogue still believes Shion to be suspicious, Rogue decides to leave him alone for the time being and proclaims that he will search for Lily around town again. Welte explains that Rogue is a flamist and that the town has a tradition of flamists who act as bodyguards for Praline's Blessing. He also explains that Rogue's powers are more destructive than helpful. Rogue has even managed to create an explosive flame, using nothing more than his physical strength as fuel. This uncontrollable flame is known as Agni. Rogue then begins to tear the town apart in his search for Lily. Agni worries that Rogue has not slept for several days, but Rogue remarks that he has no right to be tired and blames himself for Lily's disappearance. At the same time, Shion has begun using his own scouting magic to try and find Lily. The next time the two meet, Rogue is naked. Rogue read that in order to obtain his own scouting magic, he had to be completely naked and behave like a dog, although nothing seemed to happen once the ritual was finished. Shion remarks that it was clearly some sort of fake ritual and that he's already located Lily. Shion tells Rogue that Lily is confined beneath the church and that he should put on some clothes. The two head off together to rescue Lily. Out of rage, Rogue ignites the entire church in an instant; however, Father Welte has escaped into the magical realm. Rogue and Shion give chase and find a tortured and tired Lily. Father Welte reveals that he has been planning to use Praline's Blessing to make himself rich. Welte then fatally wounds Rogue. In exchange for Rogue's life, Lily agrees to transfer Praline's Blessing to Father Welte. Enraged, Rogue and Shion assault Welte with a combined attack. Afterwards, Praline's Blessing returns to Lily, a miracle credited to her mother's love. The group then returns to heal Emma. Relationship Lily Lily is the childhood friend of Rogue and he is also her bodyguards who travels with her everywhere. He is distraught when she is kidnapped. He evenly trashes ramdom houses down to search for her. He cannot hide his feelings for her and tells her straight saying they should also have a kid. Shion Elpihas Levi Shion and Rogue are in similar circumstances as they are both fighting for the one most precious to them. At first, Rogue though that Shion has kidnapped Lily which that turns out not to be true. After that Shion searches for Lily as well, when he finds her he then informs Rogue and both head out to rescue Lily. The two now get a long well, after only knowing each other for two days. Magic & Abilities Rogue is a green mage and precisely a "Flamist". Fire Magic: Being a flamist Rogue can brings flames alive and give them various properties. He use fire magic to protect Lily from any danger, but he's too outrageous which he destroy everything on his way. * Agni: Its Rogue main spell that allows him to create a living flame of destruction that not only is sentient, feel emotions and can talk, but also can explode burning a large area. Trivia * "Rouge" comes from Middle French which means "arrogant" or "haughty". Category:Male Characters Category:Characters